History
by docsangel
Summary: Emie Hastings goes to California for one reason only. To find her real father. Will she be shunned? Will she find the father she always wanted? Will she find love along the way or only more heartache?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pulling onto the Teller Morrow lot, I find a parking spot and get out. Walking up to the office, I see am woman sitting at the desk and I speak. "Excuse me." I say. She looks over and asks "Can I help you?" I step inside the office and ask softly "I was wondering if a Bobby Munson worked here?" She looks at me suspiciously and asks "Who wants to know?" I hold out my hand and say "My name is Emie Hastings." I tell her. "What do you need with him?" she asks. "I think he might be my father." I tell her. She sighs and says "Wait here." She walks out of the office and a few minutes later, a man walks in and looks at me. I stand from the couch and hold out my hand. "Mr Munson, my name is Emie Hastings. I think you might have known my mom at one point, Lisa Jacobs?" I ask. His eyes widen a little and I say "I think you might be my father." I tell him. "What are you wanting?" he asks softly. "Just a paternity test. If it says I'm not yours, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. If it says I am, all I ask is one conversation to get to know you a little and then I'll leave you alone." I tell him. "Can you follow me to the hospital? We have someone on staff that can help us." he says and I nod.

We pull up to the hospital and head inside. Walking up to an office, he knocks on the door and a woman answers. "Bobby? What are you doing here? Everything okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Everything's fine sweetheart. Just need a favor." he says and she nods, letting us in. "What do you need?" she asks and I still haven't met her eyes. I barely met his. "Paternity test." he says. She nods and gets the swabs to do the test. Once she swabs both of the inside of our cheeks, she says "I'll put a rush on this." He nods before she walks out of the room. I look at him and say "Thank you for this." He smiles softly and says "No problem sweetheart." A little later, the woman comes back in and says "Well, Bobby, looks like this young lady is your daughter. 99.9% match." she tells us and I feel a tear fall. "Hey, it's okay." he tells me. I nod and we thank her before leaving the room.

Walking out of the hospital, he asks "Where are you staying?" I look up and say "At the Charming Inn." He smiles and says "Follow me back to the clubhouse. We can get to know each other a little more." he tells me and I nod. "Can I hug you?" I ask. "Yeah sweetheart. You can." he says and pulls me into a hug and I feel more tears fall. He wipes my tears and says "I'm not going anywhere." I nod and follow him to the clubhouse.

Pulling up, he gets off his bike and I get out of my car. The lady from before walks up and asks "What did the test say?" Bobby looks at her and says "She's my kid." The woman looks at me and says "Well, I'm Gemma. You need anything sweetheart, you tell me." I nod and say "Thank you." Bobby takes my hand and walks towards one of the picnic tables and I see a few others with the same kutte as his and one with blonde hair asks "Who's this?" Bobby looks at them and almost looks proud and says "This is Emie Hastings. My daughter." They all look at him shocked and he says "I didn't know about her." They all nod their understanding and they all take turns introducing themselves and welcoming me to the family.

We walk to a table and sit down. He says "Tell me a little about you." he says. "I'm twenty-five. Mom raised me in Georgia. She got married and gave me his last name telling me my entire life that he was my father. I have a younger brother that looks just like him but I don't." I tell him. "How did you find out about me?" he asks. "I always suspected something wasn't right, that she was keeping something from me. I finally asked mom's best friend if there could be anyone else that could be my father and she gave me your name and told me that this was the last place she knew you lived." I tell him. "What made you think she was keeping something from you?" he asks. "I have a lot of anxiety issues and depression because of how I grew up. She told me that he, now, ex-husband was my father. I remember letters from when he was on prison telling me one week that I was his kid and that he loved me and all that shit and then the next week I wasn't his kid and when he got out he was going to find me and kill me. But here's the thing. She never made any effort to hide me in case he did come after me. But I won't know if I actually saw the letters or if she told me that was what was in the letters. I asked her one time about the letters and she said she gave them to her lawyer and gave me his name. I met with him and he had no memory of my mother and no letters. Even as I was leaving to find you, she still told me that her ex was my father." I tell him. "Shit baby. You've been through it." he says. "Yeah." I say sadly. "Tell me about you?" I ask. "Been in the club about twenty years now. Met your mom when I was working in San Fran as an Elvis impersonator." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "What?" he asks. "I love Elvis. Mom said I was weird because when I was little, I wouldn't go to sleep unless she played Elvis." I tell him and he smiles. We talk a little more and he says "I'll follow you to the hotel." I look at him and say "Thank you for this." He moves to kiss my cheek and says "My pleasure. How long are you planning on staying?" he asks. "You gave me my conversation so, I guess just another day or two." I say sadly. "I'll have Gemma set you up a dorm here. You can stay as long as you want. I'd actually like to have you around for awhile if you're okay with that?" he asks. I look at him shocked and smile and say "I'd like that. But would it be okay if I called you Dad?" I ask. "Absolutely sweetheart." he tells me.

A few minutes later, we head to the hotel. "Get your things. I'll check you out." he tells me and I nod. I get my things and get them in my car and we head back to the clubhouse. Pulling onto the lot, a guy with a mohawk and a guy with a patch that says prospect come running up to get my things. "Gemma has a dorm set up for you. It's the third door on the right." the one with the mohawk says. "Thanks." I say softly.

We walk into the clubhouse and I see girls barely dressed and look at my dad. "Those are croweaters. Don't mind them. You're family. They give you shit, you tell me." he says and I nod. A man with bright blue eyes and black curly hair comes walking over with another man with him. The other man is covered in tattoos and had brown, almost black eyes. "Who's this pretty lady, Bobby?" the one with the blue eyes asks. "This is Emie. She's my kid." he tells them and they both looked shocked. "Please tell me the redheaded rattlesnake isn't your mom?" the man asks. "No. Mine is in Georgia." I tell him, a little confused. "Emie, this is Tig and this one here is Happy." he introduces us. "Hells bells, we got a Princess." Tig says and Bobby pulls me to him and says "Yes we do." I look up at him and he kisses the top of my head. For the first time in a long time, I feel like things might be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there for a while longer getting to know my dad and his brothers. I'm sitting there at the bar with my dad when the woman from the hospital comes in. "Hey Bobby." she says. She looks at me and asks "You sticking around for a while?" I nod and say "As long as my dad wants me here." Holding out her hand she says "I'm Tara, Jax's Old Lady." I shake her hand and say Emie." She smiles and says "You ever want to get out and hang out, let me know. We'll get the girls together and make a day of it." she tells me. "Thanks. I appreciate that." I tell her honestly. I turn back to my dad and he's talking to Tig. "Dad, I'm going to go get some air." I tell him. "Okay. Just stay in the compound." he tells me. I nod my okay and walk out the door.

I walk over to the boxing ring and get up in the ring. I sit down and let my legs hang while I lean on the rope. Sitting there for a few minutes my phone rings. I answer it when I see that it's my mom. "Where are you?" she asks as soon as I answer. "Doesn't matter where I am. What do you want?" I ask. "You need to get home. I already told you who your father was." she tells me. "Yeah. You did and it was a lie. I found my father. Paternity test confirmed it. You lied to me my entire life. It makes me wonder if everything you told me was a lie." I tell her. "Watch your mouth. You won't talk to me like that." she says. "Fine. I won't talk to you at all." I tell her and hang up. I wipe the tear that had fallen and I hear a raspy voice. "You okay little girl?" I look up and see the one Dad said was Happy. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him. "Who was that?" he asks, nodding towards my phone. "My mother." I tell him. He walks closer and leans against the ring next to where my legs are and doesn't say anything else for a while. "You and your mom close?" he asks. "Not like we used to be. Can't trust her anymore." I tell him and I don't know why I am telling him this. "Don't let it get to you. We got you." he says before pushing off the ring. Looking at me he says "You should head back in." I nod and get off the ring and head back inside with Happy behind me. I kiss my dad goodnight and say goodnight to everyone before heading to the dorm that Gemma set up for me.

I wake up the next morning and head to the kitchen for coffee. I see Gemma sitting at the table drinking a cup so I grab one for myself and sit across from her. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say. "You okay?" she asks. "I think so. Just still trying to wrap my head around everything." I tell her. "What's going on?" she asks. I tell her about the lies and everything I told my dad and then about the phone call last night. "Honey, don't worry about that. I'm sure everyone else will agree with me, you have a home here and a family here sweetheart. We got you." she tells me. "That's what Happy told me last night was that you all had me." I tell her. "You talked to Happy?" she asks. "I was out at the boxing ring getting some air and he came out, I guess to check on me." I tell her. "He's loyal. Family is important to him." she tells me and I nod. "He told me not to let it all get to me. When mom called it pissed me off. She's still denying that he's my dad." I tell her. "I didn't know your mom sweetheart so I can't speak for her but maybe she was trying to protect you." she says. "Doubt it. Her ex supposedly sent letters threatening to kill me when he got out of jail but she never made any move to move me to protect me so it makes me wonder what other lies she told me." I tell her. "Just don't let yourself stress about it. You always have a place here. Now that we know you exist, you're royalty baby. You're the SAMCRO Princess." she tells me and I smile softly. "She's right." my dad says from behind me. "Are you sure you want me to stick around?" I ask my dad. "Hell yeah. You stay here as long as you want." he tells me. "I guess my next step then is to find a job and then a place to live." I say. "Luann needs someone to do the books for her. Maybe you can help there." Gemma says. "That shit ain't happening." Happy says as he walks into the kitchen. He pours a cup of coffee and says "She ain't working around those porn sluts." he says and we all look at him shocked. "I guess she can help me in the office." Gemma says and Bobby nods as Happy walks out of the room.

I follow Happy out of the kitchen and he stops when I touch his arm. "Why did you say I wasn't working the Luann?" I ask. "It's a porn studio. You're better than that." he says. "You don't even know me." I say. "I know enough." he tells me before walking away, leaving me completely confused. I walk back into the kitchen and Dad hands me my coffee. "What is this Gemma said about your mom calling you last night?" Dad asks. "She was telling me to come home. Still trying to say her ex is my father. She was pissed when I told her that we had a paternity test done. I hung up on her." I tell him. "You know you can stay here. You don't have to go back." he tells me. "I know. Thanks Daddy." I say and he smiles wide.

I'm sitting in the office later helping Gemma when my dad walks in. "Lunch is here. Come on." he tells me. I get up and head to the table and am sitting between him and Happy. I finish eating and am sitting there talking when my phone rings. I stand and move to the side to answer it. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Emie. Where are you babe?" the voice asks. "Doesn't matter where I am and don't call me babe." I say back. "Look, your mom called me. She's worried and frankly so am I." he says. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Mom's just pissed because I came looking for my dad and I found him. You don't need to worry about me. We aren't together anymore." I tell him. "Don't be like that." Jason says. "Be like what? You treated me like shit and cheated on me so don't tell me not to be like this." I say. Next thing I know, the phone is taken from my hand and I hear Happy's raspy voice telling him "You call her again and I will gut your fucking ass." he says before ending the call. He hands the phone back and says "He calls again, you tell me." I look at him and say "He's in Georgia." Happy smirks and asks "Your point?" I shake my head and walk back to the office to work.

A few minutes later, my dad walks in and asks "Who was that on the phone?" I look at him and say "My ex. Mom wanted us to get married and I didn't. She's made my life hell since I cut things off with him. He was cheating on me and constantly telling me that I was fat and disgusting. I got tired of it and broke things off." I tell him. He looks at me and I ask "What was that with Happy? He didn't have to handle that for me." He smirks and says "I don't know sweetheart. You'll have to ask him." he says. "Yeah. I'll pass on that." I tell him and him and Gemma both laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, I am sitting out at the picnic table and just enjoying the fresh air. I see Happy come out of the clubhouse and he takes the seat next to me. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just enjoying the fresh air." I tell him. He doesn't say anything else for awhile and neither do I. My phone rings again and I see it's my Aunt. I answer. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Why are you doing this to your mom?" she asks. "Aunt Shelly, I'm not doing this with you." I tell her. "She told me who you're out there with. Why on Earth would you want to be out there with a bunch of bikers?" she asks and finally having enough, I say "So that for once in my life I can finally get thouroughly fucked for a change and judging by the one sitting next to me, chances are looking pretty good." I say and then I hear the click. I look at my phone and bust out laughing. "She fucking hung up on me." I laugh even harder. I look at Happy and he has an amused look on his face. "I am so sorry you had to hear that. She's so judgemental and any chance I get to shut her up, I take it." I tell him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and says "Glad I could help, I guess." Dad comes out and sees Happy's arm around me and me laughing. "Everything okay here?" he asks. I nod my head and Happy says "I think she got her bluntness from you brother." Dad looks at us confused and I tell him about the call. "That's funny as hell but I don't want to hear shit about you getting fucked." He tells me and I laugh harder and say "Okay Daddy." Daddy sits next to us but Happy doesn't take his arm from around my shoulder and I don't move it.

A little later, Dad heads inside and it's just me and Happy out there again. Neither of us say anything but after awhile, I start to yawn. "You tired little girl?" he asks. "A little." I tell him. "Head inside and get some rest." he tells me. I get up and head inside and he follows behind me. Walking down the hall, I stop at my door as he heads to his. "Happy?" I say. "Yeah little girl." he says. "Good night." I tell him. "Night Princess." he says before heading into his room. I smile softly and head into mine to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I go in search for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, the only one in there is Happy. "Morning Princess." he says as he hands me a cup of coffee. "Morning Happy." I say. "You sleep okay?" he asks. "Yeah. For the first time in awhile, I did." I tell him smiling softly. "Good." he says walking out of the kitchen. I just shake my head. I head into the office to help Gemma and a little later, we head out to the clubhouse as the guys are coming out. "We gotta head out for awhile." my dad says. "Okay. Be safe." I tell him. I look up and see Happy walking over to me. "Don't leave the compound and stay where Gemma can see you until we get back." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He kisses my forehead and I say "Be careful." He nods before heading to his bike and leaving with the rest of the guys. Gemma, Tara and Lyla come over and ask "What's with you and the Killa?" Gemma asks. "I have no idea." I say. "He's stuck pretty close to you since you've been here." Tara says. "It's just because of my dad and me not being used to all this yet." I tell them. "Bull shit. There's something there." Gemma says. "No. There's not." I tell her before walking towards the office to finish out the day. Gemma walks in behind me and asks "Why do you think that?" she asks. "Gemma, have you seen him? He's hot as hell. Men that look like that? They don't go for plain Janes like me. He'd never go for someone like me and I don't even know how long my dad is going to want me to stick around." I tell her. "Baby, you're dad wants you to stay here. We talked about it last night and he told me to look for a house for you. Said he'd pay to get you in it." she tells me. "I can't let him do that." I tell her. "Sweetheart, the realtor is already looking." she tells me and I look at her shocked.

A few hours later, we are all sitting in the clubhouse when we hear the motorcycles pulling back in. We all walk outside to greet them and see them all came back whole. I walk up to my Dad and ask "You need anything?" he asks. "No Sweetheart. I'm good." he says before kissing my cheek. He walks into the clubhouse and I see Happy. I go to walk over and a croweater walks to him so I go to head in the clubhouse but he pushes her off of him and walks up to me. "Hey." he says. "Hey. You need anything?" I ask. "Just a beer. Come on." he tells me before putting his arm around me and we walk into the clubhouse. Everyone looks at us and I see them smirking so I move away from him and over to the bar next to my Dad. "Since you all are back and okay, I'm going to head to bed." I tell him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just tired. Love you Daddy." I say and it's the first time I've said it to him. "Love you sweetheart." he says before I head down the hall to my dorm.

I make it almost to my dorm when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Happy. "Why'd you pull away from me?" he asks. "Figured you'd want to find you some comfort for the night." I tell him. "Only comfort I need is hanging with you." he says. I look at him and say "You know I'm not like them?" I ask. "I know." he says. I smile softly and say "Good night Happy." He walks over and kisses my forehead and says "Night Princess." before heading back to the main room.

Happy walks back to the bar and Bobby asks him "What's going on with you and my kid?" Happy looks at him and says "She's a cool chick. Shit just seems normal with her." Happy says. "You into my kid?" Bobby asks. "You good with that?" Happy asks. "Don't hurt her brother. We just found each other. Don't want her running off because you couldn't keep shit in your pants." Bobby says. "Understood." Happy says. He takes his beer and heads down the hall to his dorm. Stopping at mine, he looks at the door before heading into his own for the night...alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have been here for about a week now and I spend most of my time with my dad or with Happy. Usually when I am with my dad, we talk about music and talk more about our lives and just getting to know each other. With Happy, we usually sit in silence most of the time but it's comfortable. Dad and Happy are out on club business and we are caught up in the office so I am sitting on one of the picnic tables when Lyla walks over. "Hey Emie." she says. "Hey Lyla." I say back. "You okay?" she asks. "I think so. Just so much shit swimming in my head and I can't seem to make heads or tails of it." I tell her. "Talk to me." she says. I take a deep breath and say "All this shit with my mom and being here with my dad. You guys have shown me more love and acceptance in one week than my mom did my entire life and I am so grateful for that." I tell her and she hugs me. "We're family sweetheart. Family is really important here." she tells me and I smile. "So, now, tell me about you and Happy." she says. "Nothing to tell. We basically just sit and enjoy the silence together. But it's strange. It's like the only time my mind slows down is when he's there. It's like he keeps me level." I tell her. "I get it. Look, he can be an intense person but if he's already getting this close to you, he'll protect you. He doesn't talk much but he's loyal and protective when it comes to family. He's a good person to have on your side." she tells me. "Good to know." I tell her.

That evening, it's quiet and I am sitting out at the boxing ring, leaning against one of the corner posts when my phone rings. Rolling my eyes when I see it's my mom, I answer and then wish I didn't. "When are you coming home?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her. "I'm booking you a flight back home for tomorrow. You need to be on that plane." she tells me. "Mom, I'm not coming back tomorrow. I want to know my dad." I tell her. "Fine. You ungrateful little bitch. You need to choose right now. Me or him because you can't have both of us." she tells me. I sit there shocked and she says "You need to choose. Are you going to choose him or me?" she asks. I feel the tears start to fall and I say "I guess since I'm so ungrateful, I choose him." I say before hanging up. Hanging my head, I start to silently sob. After I get myself somewhat together, I get out of the ring and head towards the clubhouse with my head down. I didn't see Happy outside until he softly grabbed my arm as I passed. "You okay Princess?" he asks. "Yeah. I think I'm just gonna head to bed." I say and try to pull my arm from his grasp. He turns me to face him but I don't look up. Picking me up bridal style, he carries me to one of the tables and cups my face, making me look at him. "Why are you crying?" he asks as he wipes the tears from my face. "I'm okay Happy." I say and try to get down. "No you ain't. Talk to me Princess." he says softly. "Mom called. Calling me an ungrateful bitch because I told her I wasn't leaving here tomorrow and she gave me an ultimatum. Said I have to choose between her and him." I tell him. "Shit. I'm sorry." he says and he steps between my knees and holds me close as I start crying again. As the tears fall, I whisper "I chose him." He pulls back and looks at me and says "You're staying?" I nod my head yes and he kisses my forehead and says "We got you Princess. We got you."

Happy is still standing between my knees, holding me close as I cry when we hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see my dad standing there smirking until he sees my face. "What's wrong?" he asks. Happy answers for me. "Her mom made her choose between you and her." Happy says. "Shit baby girl. Look…" he starts but I cut him off. "I chose you." I tell him and he looks a little shocked. "You guys have shown me more love and support in the week I've been here than she has my entire life. I'm not going back." I tell him. "That's okay right?" I ask. "That's fine Sweetheart." my dad says. I look up at Happy and he just nods. My dad leaves us alone for a few and I finally look at Happy and say "I'm gonna head to bed. I'm sorry or the breakdown." I say as I go to stand. He stops me. Tilting my face up to look at him, he says "I'm here anytime you need me." I nod and walk away. Walking into the clubhouse, I kiss my dad goodnight and head to my dorm.

Laying on the bed, I start to sob again. How could she do that? Making me choose like that. All of a sudden, my bed dips down and I feel arms wrap around me. Knowing who it is, I turn in his arms and curl into his chest and sob. He just holds me. Doesn't say anything. Just rubs my back and holds me. I must have dozed off because I wake up and it's morning and Happy is still in my bed, holding me close. I go to move and he tightens his hold. I whisper "I have to get up." He lets me go and I sit up, trying to wake up. He sits up next to me and asks "You okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for being here." I tell him. He doesn't say anything. He leans forward and kisses my cheek and says "I'll see you out front." I nod and he gets up and leaves to head to his own dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I get up and dressed and head out to the main room. Walking into the kitchen, Gemma is there and hands me a cup of coffee. Looking at me she asks "You okay baby?" I sit down with my coffee. "Just a long night." I tell her, looking down at my coffee. "What happened? I saw Happy come out of your room this morning." she tells me. "Mom happened. She called telling me that I was an ungrateful little bitch and made me choose between her and my dad." I tell her. "Seeing as you're here, I assume you chose your dad?" she asks. "Yeah. I was upset and was crying and Happy stayed with me last night just being there for me." I tell her. "That man doesn't do that with just anyone." she tells me. "I get that. I just appreciate him being there, you know." I say and she smiles softly. "That man cares about you." she tells me. I just shake my head. "He's only being there for me because of my dad, Gemma." I tell her. "If that's what you see, then okay." she tells me. "I'm gonna get to work." I tell her. Kissing her cheek, I walk out to the office and start working on invoices.

A little later, Dad comes to the door and tells me that lunch is ready. I am sitting in my normal spot between Dad and Happy when my phone rings. I get up and walk to the boxing ring to answer it. "Hello?" I answer. "Your mom just called me and told me you're not coming home." he says. Pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a deep breath I say "I'm staying here with my dad. She's the one that made me choose." I tell him. "Please come home baby. I need you here." he tells me. "Jason…" I say before my phone is taken from my hand. "I told you if you called her again what I was going to do to you. Stop fucking calling her." he says before ending the call and handing the phone back to me. I look at him and he says "You don't need that shit." before taking my hand and leading me back to the table. I finish eating but don't say anything else.

Getting up from the table, I go to head back to the office when Happy grabs my hand. "After work, I want to take you for a ride." he says. "Yeah. Okay." I tell him. Kissing my cheek, he heads to the garage and I head to the office. "You and Hap seem cozy." she says. "I don't know what it is Gemma. We're just friends but he's already been better to me than any boyfriend I've ever had." I tell her. "You know he's never been like this with a woman before. It's good to see this side of him. Keeps him level." she tells me. "We're friends. We're just being there for each other I guess." I tell her. "What did he say to you?" she asks. "Wants to take me for a ride after work. Maybe it will help me clear my head a little." I tell her. "Maybe." she tells me smirking. I just ignore it and get back to work.

After work, I walk out to the lot and Happy walks up. Handing me a jacket and a helmet, he takes my hand and leads me to his bike. Getting on, he holds his hand out for me to get on behind him and when I do, I wrap my arms around his waist and move as close as I can. I know he will never see me as anything other than Bobby's kid and this is the closest I will get to being close to him so I might as well enjoy it. We pull off the lot and just ride. After awhile, he pulls us up to this bluff. I get off the bike and he gets off behind me. I walk to the table sitting near the edge and he comes over and sits next to me. "This is beautiful." I say, looking out at the lights of Charming. "I like coming up here sometimes. It helps clear my head a little." he says. "I can see why." I say. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him and we just sit. "Thanks for being there for me like you have." I say softly. He tilts my head up to look at him and I look into his eyes. He leans forward and places a soft kiss to my lips. Pulling back, I look at him and ask "What are we doing?" He doesn't answer for a second but when he does he says "I don't know. I've never been like this with a chick before." he tells me. "What are you wanting Happy? I won't be just a hookup. I can't do that." I tell him. "You ain't just a hookup." he says. I stand up and move between his knees like he did me the night before. I cup his face as his hands move to my hips and ask "What do you want Happy?" He pulls me down for a soft kiss and whispers against my lips "You." I look into his eyes and see so much more of this man than he has let me see the entire week I have been here. "One day at a time, okay?" I ask. "Okay." he says. I turn slightly and sit in his lap and we just look out at the view, neither of us saying anything else.

After sitting there for awhile, we head back to the clubhouse. Getting off the bike, he gets off after me and I see my dad sitting at the picnic table, smoking. I head over and Happy stops me. Kissing me softly he says "I'll be inside." I nod and head to my dad. Sitting on the table next to him, I lean my head on his shoulder. "Hey Sweetheart." he says. "Hey Daddy." I say. "You have fun?" he asks. "Yeah. It was nice. Got to clear my head a little." I tell him. "You okay with everything?" he asks. "I think so. I'm just not going to answer anymore calls from them. I don't need that stress. I have you, and the club and Gemma." I tell him. "And Happy." he says smirking. I smile softly and say "And Happy." I tell him. "About you and Happy…" he starts. "If you aren't okay with us hanging out, I'll back off." I tell him. "He's already asked for my blessing. He'd be good for you baby. He'll protect you and he'll be loyal to you." he tells me. I look at him and say "He took me to the bluffs. We talked and he kissed me. There was nothing rough or rushed about it." I tell him. "You like him?" he asks. "Yeah. Everything just seems normal with him. Like my mind finally shuts off and I feel like I'm finally getting my head above water." I tell him. "He said the same thing about you." he says. I look at him and he says "You have my blessing." I kiss his cheek and say "Goodnight Daddy." He smiles and says "Goodnight Princess."

I head to my dorm and as soon as I walk in, Happy walks in behind me. I move to the dresser and get out something to sleep in. I step into the bathroom and change for bed and when I come out, Happy is in nothing but his boxers and laying in my bed. He pulls the covers back for me to get in. Getting in, I lay with my back to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. "Goodnight Happy." I say. "Night Princess." he says before kissing my bare shoulder and I drift off to sleep next to the one person that makes me feel okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and dressed and head out to the kitchen for coffee and Happy hands me a cup. "Morning Princess." he says before kissing me softly. "Morning baby." I say and he smiles softly and I do too. "I'm gonna head to the office." I tell him. "I'll be in the garage." he tells me and he kisses me one more time before I leave the kitchen. Walking out to the office, I walk in and Gemma looks at me smirking. "What?" I ask. "Just friends, huh?" she asks. I smile and say "We're just taking it a day at a time." I tell her. "That's good baby but you and him need to set some ground rules. Make sure you're on the same page about shit." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Every couple has their own rules. But there is a run rule that what happens on a run, stays on a run. Means he can hookup with anyone he wants on a run but doesn't bring it home." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I tell her.

Happy walks in and kisses me softly. He looks at me a second and ask "You okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Just, after work, can we talk?" I ask. "Yeah." he says before starting to walk away. I grab his hand and he looks at me. "I just want to make sure we're both on the same page." I tell him. "Okay." he says before kissing me softly and heading out to work. "You stopped that from escalating pretty well." she tells me. "Only way shit syncs up is if we communicate, right?" I say and she nods in agreement.

At lunch, we are sitting at the table eating and I am laughing at something the prospect said. My dad is on one side of me and Happy on the other. Happy's hand is on my thigh while he eats with the other. I finish eating and lay my head on his shoulder while he finishes, his hand still never leaving my thigh. We look over and see a car pull onto the lot. Thinking it's just another customer, I see the guy get out and say "Are you fucking kidding me?" I get up and Happy grabs my hand. I look at him and before he can ask I say "Jason." He gets up behind me as well as my dad and we head across the lot to meet up with Jason. I quickly realize the entire club is behind me. "Hey baby." he says as I walk up. "What do you want?" I ask. "I want you to come home. I told you I miss you." he says. "I'm not coming back there. This is my home now." I tell him. "Is there somewhere we can talk, alone?" he asks. "Nope. Anything you need to say can be said in front of my family." I tell him. "Look, me and your mom are worried. You need to come home." he tells me. "I'm happy here. I have my dad and a ton of uncles and brothers and then there's my boyfriend. I'm good here." I tell him. "Boyfriend?" he asks and starts laughing. "Come on. Really? Get your things and come on." he says. Happy stands in front of me and says "My Old Lady ain't going anywhere with you." Jason visibly stiffens. "You're with him?" he asks. I step in front of Happy and he puts his arm around my waist. "Yeah I am and I'm happy. So you can get in your car and go back to Georgia and tell my mom not to send anyone else out here for me. I'm done." I tell him. He gets back in his car and pulls off the lot. I look at Happy and ask "Old Lady?" He kisses me and says "Yep." before taking my hand and pulling me back to the table with me laughing.

That night, I am sitting on the picnic table with Happy on the bench between my legs and I am leaned over with my arms around his neck and my chin on his shoulder. My phone rings so I sit up to look at it and answer it on speaker. "Hey Marci." I say. "Hey baby. How are things going?" she asks. "Good. Really good. Be better if mom and Jason would leave me alone." I tell her. "I'm working on that for you." she tells me. "So, tell me what you've been up to." she says. "Mom made me choose between her and my dad and I chose him. Jason came by today wanting me to go back with him and he got to see my dad, my boyfriend and their club backing me up." I tell her. "Boyfriend?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm kinda seeing one of the members of my dad's club." I tell her. "That's good baby but I gotta ask. Is he hot?" I start laughing and Happy looks up at me and I say "Oh yeah. Very hot. Tattooed, toned, bald, and sexy as hell." I say and he smirks at me. "He's actually here with me, listening." I tell her. "Happy, meet my mom's best friend Marci. She's the one that told me who my dad was and where to find him." I tell him. "Hey Marci. Thanks for sending her our way." he says before kissing my knee that was right by his shoulder. "Glad to see she's happy. Take care of her." she says. "He already has. He's been amazing since I've been here. Been helping me through this shit." I tell her. "Good baby. Look, I just wanted to check in. I'll call you in a few days to check on you." she says. "Okay. Love you." I say. "Love you kid." she says before ending the call. "She's the reason you knew where to go?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Well, thank fuck for Marci." he says and I start laughing. We sit out there for a little longer before we head to bed.

Climbing into bed, he says "You said you wanted to talk." I pull back from him and lay facing him. His hand moves to my hip and I start talking. "Gemma said we needed to set our ground rules and I think she's right. If this is going to work, and I want it to, we need to set some rules to make sure we both are on the same page." I tell him. "Okay. What are you thinking?" he asks. "I know about the run rule and to me, cheating is cheating no matter the zip code." I tell him. "I get it. I don't need anyone but you so you don't have to worry about that." he says. Knowing how men think I say "That includes blow jobs." I say. "Okay." he tells me. "I know you can't tell me everything and that's fine but I do want to be told what I need to know when I need to know it. If you can't tell me right then, all I ask is that when you can, you tell me." I say and he says "I can do that." I kiss him softly and ask "You have any rules?" He smirks and says "No one touches you but me. No secrets." he says. "Okay. No secrets but that goes both ways." I tell him. "Good." he says before he continues. "I tell you to do something, just like with your dad, you do it. Don't fight me on it or argue. You have a problem with me, we talk it out in private, not in front of the club." he tells me. "Fair enough. But same with you. I was treated like shit and disrespected for so long, I won't go through that again." I tell him. "Fair enough." he tells me. "We good?" he asks. "Yeah baby. We're good." I say. I snuggle into his chest and he holds me close as we drift off to sleep, both of our minds at ease.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, my back is to Happy and I feel his morning wood against my ass. I start to slowly grind me ass against him and he tightens his hold on me. I feel him start to kiss my neck and I slide my hand behind me to start slowly stroking his hardness through his boxers. Turning me over, he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss. We slowly start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I start to moan his name. "Happy, don't stop. Fuck." I moan. He is right next to my ear and I hear him growl "So fucking tight and wet. You feel so fucking good." he tells me. "I'm all yours baby." I whisper and he looks at me, never stopping his thrusts. Looking into my eyes he says "All mine." I lean up and kiss him as he picks up the pace, just a little, before I find my release. I find my release one more time before he follows behind me. Hovering over me, still inside me I whisper "I'm yours Happy." He kisses me softly before rolling over beside me and pulling me close. I look up at him and he's looking at me. I lean up and ask "You okay?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah babe, I'm good." I go to move and he stops me. "We're fucking perfect Princess." I smile softly before kissing him and say "We better get up. Gemma's not gonna let us be late because we couldn't get out of bed." I tell him. We get up and he goes to head to his dorm to get ready when I grab his hand. "You wanna move your things in here tonight?" I ask. He kisses me hard and says "Hell yeah." I start laughing as he leaves the room and I start to get ready for work.

Heading into the office, Gemma asks "You two set your rules?" I smile and say "Yeah. We did. Was pretty easy to negotiate too." I tell her. "Good baby." she tells me. "I asked him to move into my dorm." I tell her and she asks "Things that good?" I nod. "My ex actually showed up here and Happy called me his Old Lady in front of the club." I tell her. "Wow. Are you okay with that?" she asks. "Actually? I am. I really am." I tell her. "Good baby. Now that you two are together, you need to watch out for the croweaters and porn whores. They all love Happy. Don't let them run over you. They start trying to move in on him you put them in their place. You're the Princess so make sure they know that." she tells me. "I will. You know, you've been a better mother figure to me than my own mom. Thank you" I tell her. "My pleasure baby." she says. "I was wondering if we could do something." I tell her. "What's that?" she asks. "If I'm his Old Lady, I need to get a new look. Nothing too drastic but just not as plain Jane as I am now." I tell her. "Let's go shopping." she says. "Let me tell my dad and Happy." I tell her.

I walk out to the garage where they are both working. "Daddy? Happy?" I say and they both look at me. "Gemma and I are going to do a little shopping. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving." I tell them. They both reach into their pockets and hand me a wad of cash. "I have money." I tell them. "Take it." Happy says. I take it from him and from Dad and say "I'll bring you back what I don't spend." I tell them and they nod. I kiss my dad's cheek and say "Love you Daddy." He smiles and says "Love you sweetheart." I look at Happy and kiss his lips softly. "Be safe and call if anything seems off." he tells me. "I will baby." I tell him. I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him one more time before meeting Gemma at the car.

After doing some shopping, we go to the salon to get my hair done and they do my makeup as well. Pulling onto the lot, we get out and as we walk up, I see my dad smile wide at my new look and Happy pulls me to him "You look beautiful Princess." I kiss him softly and say "Thank you Killa. Bought something for you too. But you'll have to wait until we go to bed to see it." I tell him and he growls in my ear. I sit on his lap on the bench when we see a car pull up. I look up and see Marci get out of the car. Getting up I run to her and pull her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Wanted to come see you. Figured you could hook me up with one of these big bad bikers." she says smirking. "Come on. I'll introduce you." I tell her. I pull her to the table and start the introductions. "Guys this is Marci. Mom's best friend. She's the one that old me where to find my dad." I tell them. "Marci, this is Jax, Juice, Tig, and Chibs. This is Bobby, my dad and Happy, my Old Man." I tell her and they all smile at me. Happy pulls me close and she looks at me and says "Wow, he is hot." and I start to blush.

We sit around and talk for awhile and Tig volunteers to escort her back to the hotel. I grab his arm. "Behave. She's all I have from back home." I tell him. "She's cool. I won't hurt her." he tells me and I smile. Happy pulls me to his lap as everyone else heads inside. He nuzzles his face into my neck and I just enjoy the feel of him being close. He rubs my forearm and says "Right there." I look at him and he says "My crow." I look at him shocked and he asks "Okay?" I smile and kiss his lips softly and say "Okay baby. Right there is perfect." he picks me up and carries me to the dorm that we now share before putting me on the bed and making love to me all night long before we finally fall into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Happy's arms and I feel him lightly kiss my shoulder. "Morning Princess." he says. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and say "Morning Killa." He smirks and kisses me again before we get up for the day. Getting dressed, it's Saturday so I know there's a party tonight. We head into the main room and are sitting at the bar when the prospect puts coffee in front of us. "Thanks Kip." I say and he nods. "I want to do it tonight at the party." Happy says as he touches my forearm. I smile and say "I can't wait." We finish our coffee and head out to work. He laces our fingers as we leave the bar and when we walk outside he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. I head into the office and see Marci sitting there talking to Gemma. "Morning ladies." I say. "Morning baby." Gemma says and Marci just smiles at me. I see her neck and start laughing. "What?" she asks. "I see you got a little Tiggy love." She starts laughing and says "Yeah. He invited me to the party tonight. That okay with you?" she asks me. "That's fine. I actually would like both of you to be here." I tell them. "What's going on?" Marci asks. "Happy is giving me his crow." I tell them. Gemma jumps up and hugs me tight. "That's great baby." she says. "I'm missing something. He's giving you a crow?" she asks. "It's his crow tattoo. It shows everyone that she belongs to him. It's the biggest commitment the guys can make without actually getting married but they are as committed as if they were married." she explains and Marci's eyes go wide. "You want that with him?" Marci asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell her. "Then I am happy for you baby girl. He seems a little intense but I don't think I have ever seen you this relaxed and this happy so he must be doing something right." she says. "He makes me really happy. He's treated me better than any boyfriend ever had and that was before we officially got together." I tell her. "That's good baby." she says.

We are sitting around talking when my phone rings. I step out of the office to answer and see it's my brother. "Hey Jared." I say. "Hey sis. What's going on? Mom said you took off and weren't coming home?" he asks. "J, mom lied to me all my life. I found out that your dad isn't mine. I came looking for my dad and a paternity test said she lied to me." I tell him. "Is he good to you?" he asks. "Yes, he is and I met an amazing guy too." I tell him. "Are you happy?" he asks. "I am." I tell him. "Then, I'm happy for you and support you on this. But you need to keep your eye out with mom and Jason. They are both headed out that way." He tells me. "Shit. Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Jason said something about you dating a scary mother fucker, her he put it." he says and I start laughing. "He is intimidating." I tell him. "He good to you?" he asks. "He is. He's really good to me J." I tell him. "Then stick close to him and your dad. I don't trust Jason and, honestly, I don't trust mom either. She was talking about bringing you back here and making you marry Jason. Just make sure you're protected." he tells me. "I will. Did they say when they were headed this way?" I ask. "Their flight leaves in the morning. That's why I was calling, to give you a heads up." he says. "I'll let my dad and Old Man know." I tell him. "Old Man?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "That's a big deal." he tells me. "It is." I tell him. "I'm happy for you sis. Stay safe and keep me posted." he tells me before we end the call.

I walk up to the garage where Happy and Daddy are and ask "Can I talk to you two, alone?" I ask. They look at me confused before nodding and they follow me to my dorm. Once inside, my dad asks "What's going on?" I take a breath and say "My brother called. Before you say anything, he is supporting me being here. He called me to give me a heads up. He told me to stay close to you guys that mom and Jason were leaving out in the morning headed back here. Apparently, mom said she's going to take me back and force me to marry Jason." I tell them. "I'll fucking kill 'em." Happy says. "Please do and make it fucking hurt. I'm done with their shit." I say. They both look at me shocked. "My Old Man is nicknamed Killa. You expected less?" I ask and they both laugh. "We'll call church and figure this out." Daddy says before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. Happy walks to me and says "You know I won't let them touch you right?" he asks. I look up at him and say "I know you won't. But you're still giving me your crow tonight." I tell him. Smirking, he says "Hell yeah I am." before kissing me hard and holding me close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few minutes later, Clay called church and they all pile in. "Emie, Gemma and Marci too." They look at me confused and I say "We'll explain once we're inside." They nod and we all walk in. Marci is pulled to Tig's lap and Gemma joins Clay. I move to Happy and sit in his lap. "Bobby filled us in a little bit but, sweetheart, I need you to tell us all what we need to know." Clay says. "Before I came here, I was engaged to Jason. Mom wanted us to get married but I didn't. He was constantly cheating on me and telling me that I was fat and disgusting and that no one would want me. When I called things off was right before I came here. He hit me. It was only one time but it was enough. I came here to find my dad and after I got here, mom told me that I had to come home. When I told her no, she told me that I had to choose between her and my dad and, obviously, I chose my dad. After Jason showed up and was told to go home, him and mom apparently got a plan together to come back together and make me go home and she going to force me to marry Jason." I tell him."How did you find this out?" Jax asks. "My brother called me to give me a heads up." I say. "Can you trust him?" Tig asks. "Absolutely. Look, my mom and brother are not close at all. If he's loyal to anyone, it's me." I tell him. They look at Marci and she says "She's right. He's always been protective of her. He's gone toe to toe with their mom for her before." she tells them. "Okay. So, when are they supposed to be here?" Jax asks. "Jared said their flight leaves in the morning." I tell them. "Then we all stay here and relax tonight but you don't get out of anyone's sight. If you're not with Bobby or Happy you have one of us with you. Only patch, no prospects." Clay says and I nod my agreement.

That evening, we are in the clubhouse and the party is in full swing. I am sitting in a chair at the pool table and my arm is laying on the table. Happy applies the stencil and kisses me softly before he starts doing the ink. An hour and a half later, I have Happy's crow on my forearm. I look at it before he covers it up and it's perfect. A crow perched on a rock, smiley face hanging from his mouth with a banner across the front of the rock that says _Happy_ and I would not be happier. After partying most of the night, I kiss my Daddy goodnight and we head to bed. Pulling me to the bed, he sits down and pulls me to stand between his knees. He looks up at me and kisses me softly. I push to lay him back and straddle him, never breaking the kiss. He turns us over and we start to shed clothes in between kisses before he enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, I moan "Harder Happy." but he doesn't change his pace. He doesn't speed up but just keeps his gentleness. Once we both reach our release, he pulls me close and I snuggle into his chest. I look up at him and say "Talk to me." He looks at me and says "We don't know what they are gonna try. I just wanted to show you how much I love you before all this shit goes down." he tells me. I sit up and look at him. "No matter what, I know you love me. It's the one thing I am sure of, Happy. I don't know what they have planned either but we will get through it together. No one is taking me away from you and my dad. I'm a Munson and that makes me SONS protected." I tell him. "You're right. You are a Munson. But, when this is done, I'm making you a Lowman." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Happy…" I start. "I'm making you a Lowman. You're mine Princess." he tells me. I kiss him and say "Lowman it is." He kisses me softly and pulls me back to him and holds me close. I snuggle as close as I can because I know that after tonight we might not be able to spend much time together but all we can do is just enjoy this little time together, alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest and he's holding me close. I kiss his chest lightly and feel him tighten his hold on me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I love you Happy." I say. Smiling softly he says "I love you Emie." I place my head back against his chest and we just lay there for a few minutes. When we finally get up, we head to the main room and I take a seat next to my dad and Happy sits on the other side of me when the prospect puts a cup of coffee in front of each of us. "How you doing?" my dad asks. "I don't know. A little nervous." I say. Marci walks up to me as she ends her phone call. "I just spoke to your brother. He gave me your mom and Jason's flight info. Looks like their plane is supposed to land in Oakland at 1pm so we should be expecting them sometime after that. Jared says that your mom said the plan was to come here first to try one more time to talk you into leaving with them and if you didn't go, they would drag you off the lot." she tells me. I feel Happy put his arm around me and pull me closer. "I won't let them touch you." he whispers. I turn to face him and wrap my arms around him. Kissing him softly, I pull away and head back to my dorm.

A couple of minutes later, Happy walks in with my dad and Marci behind him. "Talk to us Princess." Happy says. "I just want this to be done." I tell them, sitting down on the bed and looking down at my hands. Marci sits next to me and I feel the tears start. I wipe the tears away and Happy kneels in front of me. "Why are you crying baby?" he asks. Without looking at him, I ask "Why can't they just let me be happy?" He kisses me softly and says "They will Princess. Just let us handle this." Happy says. "He's right baby girl. Let us handle it." my dad says. "Did you tell Daddy what you told me last night?" I asked Happy. "What did he tell you?" my dad asks. "I told her when this is done that I'm making her a Lowman." he tells my dad and my dad smiles. "Is that okay?" I ask my dad. "Hell yeah sweetheart. Congrats." he says. There's a knock on the door and Juice calls "Happy, Bobby, church brothers." before heading back down the hall. Marci looks at Happy and says "I got her. Go ahead." Happy nods and they head out the door. As they walk out the door, Bobby says "Follow me." Happy follows him into his dorm and he gets into a small lockbox. Pulling out a small velvet bag, he hands it to Happy. "This was my grandmother's engagement ring." Happy takes the ring out of the bag and looks at it. It's a simple silver vintage ring with a decent size diamond surrounded by diamonds. "It's perfect brother. Thanks." Happy says as he hugs Bobby and puts it in his kutte pocket.

After church, Happy comes out and walks up to me. "Come here." he says before taking my hand and leading me to the dorm. Walking in, he shuts the door and tells me to sit down. I do what he says and he gets down on one knee. "I'm not good at this shit but Emie, I'm a different person when I'm with you. You make me see shit different and you keep my demons from taking me over. You will never understand how much that means to me. I love you so fucking much and I would die to protect you. So I want to ask you this right. Will you marry me?" I smile wide and nod my head yes and say "Yes, Happy. Yes I will." I tell him. He stands up and picks me up and kisses me deeply. When we come up for air, he takes a small bag out of his kutte pocket and I see him pull out a ring. He places the ring on my finger and I ask "Where'd you get this? It's beautiful." He pulls me close and says "Your dad gave it to me. It was your great grandmother's." he says and I look at him shocked. We walk out to the main room and walk up to my dad. I see Marci and Tig walk over and Tig has his arm around Marci's waist and I can't help but smile. I hug my dad and whisper "Thank you Daddy." He kisses my cheek and says "Congrats baby." Marci looks at us confused and asks "Congrats for what?" I hold out my hand and her eyes go wide. "Holy shit!" she shouts and Happy, daddy and I start laughing. "Congrats baby." she says as she pulls me into a hug. Everyone comes close and asks "What's going on?" Gemma asks. "Happy proposed." I tell her and they all start congratulating us. At least we have this happy moment before my ex and mom come crashing down on us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After we all talk and everyone congratulates us, I ask "So what's the plan?" Happy pulls me closer and my dad says "Business as usual. You, Marci and Gemma will stay close together and we will keep an eye out. Once they get here, you will stay in the office, away from them while we handle it." he tells me and I nod. The guys head out to the garage to work and Gemma, Marci and I head to the office. I keep watching the clock. "Baby, it's going to be okay." Gemma says. "I know. I just want this shit done so I can get married damn it." I say and Gemma and Marci smile. "You really want to marry him don't you?" Marci asks. "I do. I really do." I say. We sit around and I see the clock shows a little after one and I start getting nervous. Gemma takes my hand and says "We got you." I just nod.

An hour later, a car pulls onto the lot and Gemma, Marci and I stand and look out the window. We see them get out of the car and I can't breathe. "Emie, breathe sweetheart." but I can't. Marci moves to the door and calls for Juice. He comes running in and sees me in a panic and is in front of me in an instant. "Emie, breathe with me. Match my breaths." he says and once my breathing is under control Gemma nods and he heads out to the rest of the guys while we look back out the windows.

Juice walks up to the guys as my mom and Jason walk up to the guys. "She okay?" my dad asks and Happy moves to hear. "Panic attack. She's okay now." Juice says. They both nod. "Where's Emie?" my mother says. "Who wants to know?" Jax asks. "Her mother." she says. My dad steps forward and says "Lisa." She looks at him shocked and says "You kept my kid from me and treated her like shit. There's no way in hell I'm letting you near her." Jason steps forward and says "That's not really your decision." Happy steps forward and says "But it's mine." Jason looks at him and asks "How's this any of your business?" Happy smirks and says "Because she's my Old Lady." My mother looks at him shocked and says "She is no such thing." She looks at Bobby and says "You're really going to let her be a biker whore?" Bobby steps face to face with her and say "My kid ain't a whore. But at least she gets to marry someone she loves and not someone who treats her like shit." he says. "Oh come on. No one wants her stupid ass. Only reason Jason wants to marry her is as a favor to me." my mom says. Happy growls out "I'm marrying her." Jason laughs and asks "Why? You really want a fat wife?" Happy lunges at him and the guys hold him back. "You need to leave and not come back." They both shake their head and head back to their car.

My dad comes into the office and Happy storms into the clubhouse and all I can do is watch him go. "He's just mad sweetheart. Let him cool off." he says. I just nod. I walk over to the boxing ring and sit inside of it. I look down at my engagement ring and the more I think about it the more I think it would be better if I just walk away. I sit out there for a little bit as the tears fall. Maybe it would be better if I left with them. They won't stop until they have me and Happy doesn't need this drama. "Hey." I hear his raspy voice say. "Hey." I say but don't look at him. Happy climbs into the ring with me and sits next to me. Pulling me between his legs, he kisses the top of my head. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. No. Hell, I don't know." I tell him. I pull away from him and start playing with my ring again. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "You don't need this drama. Maybe I should go with them." I tell him. "Fuck that. You ain't going with them. We're getting married and we're going to have a family. You're it for me Emie." he says before pulling me back to him. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss as he pulls me closer. I can't help but melt into him. When we come up for air, I snuggle into him. After a few minutes, I pull away and ask "What if I told them I was leaving with them?" He looks at me and before he can speak, I stop him. "Hear me out." I say and he nods. "I call mom and tell her that she was right and that I'll leave with them and marry Jason. I can give them an address to meet me at and then when they get there to pick me up, you guys be there instead of me and you can do whatever it is you do to keep them away from me." I tell him. "That's not a bad idea. Let's go tell the guys." he says. I move to straddle him and say "In a minute." I look at him and kiss him softly before saying "As soon as this is done, I want to go to the courthouse. I love you so much. Please remember that." I say. He kisses me again and says "I love you too Princess."

We head inside and Happy tells Jax they need to call church. "Church. You too Emie." Jax yells and we all file into the chapel. Sitting in Happy's lap, Jax asks "What's going on?" I look around the table and say "I talked to Happy and I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I am going with her and Jason." I tell them and see them all look at me in shock. My dad speaks up and says "Like hell you will." I look at him and say "I said I was going to tell them that. I didn't say I was going." I tell him. "What are you saying?" Jax asks. "I am going to call mom and tell her and Jason to meet me somewhere but instead of me being there, I thought you all would like to take that meet." I say. "You good with this Hap?" my dad asks. "Yeah brother. I think it's a good plan but one more thing." he says and they all look at us. "Once this is done, we are going to the courthouse and getting married." Happy says. "Then let's get his done brother." Jax says and slides me a burner phone. I call my mom's number and she answers. "Hello?" she answers. "Hey mom." I say. "You finally come to your senses?" she asks. "Yeah. You're right. Jason would be better for me. I'm sorry I disrespected you." I say. "Good. We're leaving tonight. You need to be ready." she tells me. "There's a diner at the edge of town, Hanna's. Meet me there about nine?" I ask. "That's fine. Flight leaves at midnight." she tells me. "I'll see you then." I tell her. I hang up the phone and feel Happy pull me closer.

That night, my mom and Jason are sitting in their car outside Hanna's when the van pulls up. They are parked at the side where no one can see and the guys sneak up to the car and pull them out at gunpoint. Putting them in the van, they take them to the cabin. After a few hours of torturing my mom and Jason, Happy and my dad empty their clips into them before getting rid of the bodies.

I am sitting at the bar when the guys walk in. I walk to my dad and he pulls me into a hug and says "It's done." I look at him and kiss his cheek and say "Thank you Daddy." Then I move to Happy and he pulls me close and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air he says "Tomorrow I'm marrying you." I smile and say "Tomorrow." before he picks me up and carries me to the dorm. Tossing me on the bed, he hovers over me. "Tomorrow I am going to make you my wife but tonight, I'm going to show you how much I love you." he says before we shed clothes. He enters me and we spend the rest of the night making love and just being together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, I wake up and and curled into his chest. I start kissing his chest and kiss my way up to his lips. Kissing me back, he rolls me onto my back as he hovers over me. We are still naked from the night before and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly I moan "Don't stop Happy. Please." I almost beg. This thrusts get harder and faster until I find my release with him finding his right behind me. We get up and shower together before getting ready to head to the main room for coffee. Walking up to the bar, my dad is already up and dressed. "Lowen will meet us at the courthouse in an hour with a marriage license." he tells us. I'm sitting there looking at my coffee and lost in my thoughts. "You okay Princess?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Just waiting to leave." I tell him. He takes my hand and leads me to the hall. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asks. I look at him shocked. "What? No!" I say. He asks "Then what's on your mind?" I sigh and say "It's just...are you sure?" I ask. "What? Princess, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. What's got you worried?" he asks. "I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize you want your single life back." I tell him. "That will never happen. I promise you that. I want to marry you and I want you to have my kids." he says. "Okay." I tell him and smile. "Okay?" he asks to make sure that I am sure. "Okay." I say. Crashing his lips with mine, we hear my dad clear his throat. "Time to go." he tells us. Lacing his fingers mine, Happy leads me to his bike and an hour later, we are married and I am now Emie Lowman.

Pulling back up to the clubhouse, we head inside with my dad and Marci and everyone comes up to congratulate us. "I never thought I would see the day that your ass would settle down. At least it's with someone that we all love." Tig says and I hug him. "Thanks Tigger." I say. "Congrats Sweetheart." Gemma tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say. Daddy hands Happy a set of keys and I look at him. "Here's the address of your new house. I bought it for you to move into but now that you're married, it's a wedding gift." he tells me. "Thank you Daddy." I say and he kisses my cheek. "Happy, go show your wife your new house." Happy leads me out to he bike and we head to the address that my dad gave us.

Walking up to the door, Happy unlocks it and then carries me over the threshold. He puts me down and takes my hand and we head into the living room before exploring the rest of the house. Seeing a door in the kitchen, we see a set of stairs. Walking down, Happy turns the light on and see that it's a finished basement with a bathroom and a small kitchenette. "You could make this your man cave." I tell him. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah." I tell him and he kisses me. We walk around more and see the back yard. "High privacy fence." I tell him. He looks at me and smirks. "We could put a fire pit out here." I point to an area towards the middle of the yard. "We could. And could put us up a tent or canopy to give a little more privacy when it's just us." he tells me. "I like that idea." I tell him. We head back into the house and are in the kitchen. "What do you think?" he asks. "I love it but you know what would make me love it more?" I ask. "What's that?" he asks, pulling me close. "If my husband would fuck me on the counter...right...now." I say. Happy crashes his lips with mine before putting me on the counter. We start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out, hard and fast, I start to lose myself. After finding my release, he finds his and we start to get dressed. "Fuck babe." he says. "I know your ass ain't complaining." I say laughing. "Hell no." he says as he pulls me closer again. "I can't get enough of you." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you Happy." I say seriously as I look up at my husband. "I love you too Princess." he says before we lock the house and head back to the clubhouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking back into the clubhouse, my dad and Gemma walk up. "What did you think?" my dad asks. "It's perfect Daddy. Thank you." I say before I hug him tight. "We'll go tomorrow and get furniture." Gemma tells me. "Okay." I say and Happy pulls me close. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. We hang out for a while and I tell Happy. "I'll be right back." Kissing me softly, he says "I'll be right here." I walk away from him and down the hall to the bathroom. When I come back out, there's a croweater standing there. I go to walk by her and she grabs my arm. Looking at her, she says "You might have him now, but he'll still be fucking me. He won't stay faithful to you. Trust me honey, he always comes back to me." she tells me. I pull my arm from her grip and turn to walk out down the hall and to the main room. I walk past my dad and Happy and out to the boxing ring. A few minutes later, Happy walks up but doesn't get into the ring. "You okay little girl?" he asks. "Yeah. Just needed some air." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute before getting into the ring and sitting against the post and pulling me close to him. "Talk to me Emie." he says. I don't say anything but I don't pull away. He turns me around and pulls me to straddle him. Cupping my face he makes me look at him and sees tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying baby?" he asks softly. I just shake my head. Lowering my head to lay on his shoulder, he just holds me. Finally he tilts my head up to look at him and says "Talk to me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." I look into his eyes and say "Just something a croweater said, got into my head." I tell him. "What did she say little girl?" he asks sternly. "That you would still be fucking her and that you would always come back to her. Happy, please don't cheat on me. I won't be able to handle that." I tell him, being honest. "Never baby. You're the only one. I've not touched anyone but you since you walked onto the lot that first day. You're it baby." he tells me. Kissing me softly he looks into my eyes and says "I promise." I nod before moving off of his lap and saying "Let's head inside." He nods and we get out of the ring and walk into the clubhouse.

Walking to the bar, my dad asks "You okay?" I just nod but still don't say anything. Happy pulls me close and I just lay my head against his chest as he puts his arms around me and just holds me. "Can I talk to you?" Gemma ask. I nod and walk away with her. "Wanna tell me why you look like you've been crying?" she asks. "Just something the croweater said for into my head. Telling me that Happy will still be fucking her and come back to her." I tell her. "Don't believe anything that comes out of those whores mouths. They will say anything to get a chance at these guys. He loves you. Trust me. That man doesn't even see those whores. Hasn't since you first got here." she tells me. "That's what he told me." I tell her. We head back inside and I see Happy walk down the hall towards the dorm and see the same whore follow him. I walk down the hall with Gemma on my tail. He walks into the dorm and closes the door. She opens the door and slips in. "Handle your shit baby." she tells me. I walk into the dorm and ask her "What are you doing in here?" She smirks at me and says "I came to take care of my man." she tells me. "You need to leave." I tell her. She gets in my face and says "Make me." I grab her by her hair and slam her face into the desk over and over again. When she's on the floor, I am punching her face over and over again when Happy comes out of his bathroom and the dorm door opens. Gemma is standing there and tells Happy. "She needs this." Happy steps back and when he sees that the croweater has had enough, he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me off of her. Jax runs to the door and sees the croweater beaten and bleeding on the floor and tells Tig "Get her out of here." Tig picks her up and helps her out of the dorm and I hope out of the clubhouse. Happy turns me around and I pull out of his grip and head to the bathroom. I stand, facing the sink, trying to get myself calmed down. He walks into the bathroom and turns me around. Crashing his lips to mine, we both start shedding clothes. He puts me up on the sink and enters me roughly. Slamming into me, I beg him "Don't stop Hap. Please baby." I tell him. "Cum for me baby. Fuck you feel so good." he rasps and I find my release with him right behind me. Pulling out, he kisses me softly and asks "Feel better?" I look at him and say "Much." He starts laughing and says "That was really hot." I laugh too and say "Bitch needs to learn not to touch what's mine." He looks at me and smirks "Yours?" he asks. "All mine." I say before kissing him one more time.

Walking out to the main room after we get dressed, we walk to the bar. "Shot of Jack please Sack." I say and he places the shot in front of me. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Happy asks me. "I was attacked when I was sixteen. Decided I was not going to let myself be attacked again so I started learning how to kickbox." I tell him and him and my dad both look at me with a look of pride. I just snuggle closer to Happy and see my dad smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, I get up and head out to the main room looking for coffee. I see my dad sitting there and as I pour my coffee, Happy walks in and I pour him a cup as well. "Let's go outside and talk." my dad says and Happy and I follow him out to the picnic tables. There isn't anyone on the lot yet so we are alone and can talk. Sitting down, my dad starts talking. He's sitting beside me while Happy is sitting beside me with his hand on my thigh. "You said something last night that I have been thinking about. You said you started taking kick boxing because you were attacked when you were sixteen. What happened?" he asks. I look at my coffee before speaking. "Mom was seeing this guy and he was really nice but he had a son that was about two years older than me. Mom invited them to move in and he would always try to find ways to be alone with me. Always trying to touch me. Mom and his dad went out one night and decided to stay for the weekend and that left us alone. He decided to make a move and when I turned him down, he hit me. Beat the shit out of me and raped me." I tell them. Happy's grip on my leg tightens and my dad rubs his hand down my face. "What did you do?" my dad asks. "I told mom and his dad. Mom, of course, didn't believe me but his dad did. He helped me file charges against him and him and mom split up. She didn't like that he took my side and not hers." I tell them. "We won't let anything like that happen again." Happy says. "I know baby. But I was wondering, I wouldn't mind starting my training back up. The basement of the house would be the perfect place to set up some equipment." I tell Happy. "We'll make it happen. We can make it an entire gym." he tells me. "How did you cope with it?" Dad asks. "Kickboxing helps. It helps me channel all the anger and emotion. Helps me put all that energy into something positive." I tell them.

Once everyone starts getting up and getting the garage opened. Gemma walks out and asks "You ready to open the office?" I nod and we head inside but not before kissing Happy and him heading to the garage bays. Walking into the office, Gemma asks me, "How you doing baby?" I look at her and say "Better. Between talking to Happy and my dad, I'm better." I tell her. "Honey, you did good last night against that croweater. You defended your place baby. You made us all proud." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say.

A little later, Happy comes up and asks "Wanna get some lunch?" I look at Gemma and she nods. I walk out to Happy's bike and we head out to Hanna's. Getting off the bike, before we walk in, he stops me. I look at him confused and he pulls me close. Kissing me passionately, I can't help but smile against his lips. "I love you little girl." he says. "I love you too Hap. Always." He smiles at me before pulling me inside to eat. Sitting at the table, we wait for our food, he says "Seeing you last night, beating the shit out of that croweater. As hot as that was, I don't want you to have to worry about me cheating. I promise I won't." He tells me. "I know baby. It just pisses me off that they think that they can say anything they want and get away with it." I tell him. "Well, you showed them they can't. I promise the other whores know about it now and won't mess with me. Trust me." he tells me. I look at him. "Babe…" I start. "Don't. You're fucking amazing. You're perfect and you're my wife. I just hope our kids are as kick ass as you." he tells me. I look at him shocked and ask "You want kids?" He smirks at me and says "Yeah I do. I want a house full." he tells me. I smile at him and say "I do too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***One year later***

"Push baby. You got this." Happy says beside me. I look at him and do one final push before I hear the little cries of our first child. We decided not to find out what we were having until the baby got here. "It's a boy." the doctor says. Happy kisses me and as the doctor is cleaning me up, Happy walks over to where the nurses are cleaning up our son. Once he's clean, they hand him to Happy and he brings our son over to me. Placing him in my arms, Happy and I just look at our perfect little boy. "He looks like you Hap." I say as our son scowls in his sleep.

A few minutes later, the entire club and Old Ladies are in my hospital room and my dad asks "So what did you name him?" Everyone looks at us and Happy says "Victor Robert Lowman." My dad looks at me and smiles wide knowing his grandson is named after him. I see Jax walk over and he puts a blue reaper beanie on Vic's head and I can't help but smile. "Welcome to SAMCRO kid." Jax tells my son. "You okay with that baby girl?" Gemma asks. "Oh yeah. He'll wear that patch someday just like my dad and Hap." I tell him and everyone in the room smiles.

A few days later, we are home and someone knocks on the door. Happy answers and it's Marci. "Hey baby." she says. "I got someone here that wants to see you." she tells me and I look up and see my brother walking in the door. "Jared?" I ask. "Hey sis." he says as he walks over and hugs me. Sitting next to me, he looks at Vic and smiles. "You finally got your happy ending." he tells me. "I sure did." I tell him as I look at Happy and see the look of happiness on his face.


End file.
